


Makes Grown Men Cry

by shadowhive



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Bullet For My Valentine
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Jay knows what he wants and Shadows is more than willing to give it to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jay's pov, set on the tour they did together years back. Title and inspiration from a quite from Syn about Shadows having a 'horse cock that makes grown men cry'.

I was looking forward to this tour with Avenged Sevenfold, although that was primarily for one reason. That was the rumor about Shadows' endowment, which I was naturally curious about. When our bands had hung out before I'd never had the chance to find out. The tour would give me adequete chances to find out if it was true.

Fuck I hoped so.

***

It was a few dates into the tour before I managed to get any time with him. We'd just performed and he was all sweaty which made him look extra sexy, especially since he was showing off his arms.

He smirked, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You, come with me." His tone was demanding, leaving no more for arguement. "Now." He growled, though I didn't need to be told twice. He let go of me, turning around and heading away.

I followed him, though wasn't sure what he wanted me for, but I could certainly hope. We headed towards the buses and he opened up the door to his bands', then strode up the stairs inside.

The bus was empty, other than the pair of us. It was strange considering the last time I was here we were all here drinking. "I hear you're a filthy cocksucking little whore." He turned to face me as he spoke, his voice low. "So get on your fucking knees."

Without a second thought, I sank down to my knees before him, looking up at him from my new position. He chuckled softly, grinning as he ran his fingers through my hair, gripping my locks tightly. My gaze was firmly on the bulge that now filled my version, and I actually let out a soft groan at the thought of what was to come. "So the guys were right, you are a fucking slut." He let out a low growl above me.

I glanced up at him, biting my lip. I wasn't sure what to expect, though I sure hoped I'd get what I wanted. He reached down, unbuckling his belt. "Now, get my dick out whore. And no hands." I nodded, leaning in and taking the zipper of his fly between my lips. This wasn't the first time I'd done this and sure'll wouldn't be the last. Last time I'd done this had been on our tour bus and my hands had been bound behind me. Since they weren't this time I reached back, grasping my hands and holding them so I wasn't tempted to use them.

As I pulled down his zipper, I couldn't help but let out a groan, as my nose brushed against his thick length. Once I'd bought it all the way down I shifted, popping his button open and using my teeth to tug his jeans down. I was thankful he'd undid his belt as it made this a whole lot easie, especially since he'd pulled it out while I was working.

When his jeans were down far enough for gravity to do the rest I returned my attention to his crotch. All that concealled my prize was the fabric of his black boxers, so I leaned in and took the waistband between my teeth. I pulled it down, another groan leaving my lips when his cock slapped my face the moment it was freed. Fucking hell. It was just as I expected, so fucking huge. Easily he was bigger than any I'd had.

Above me, he chuckled as I pulled the boxers down to fully free hm and his low hanging balls. "Like what you see whore?"

"Yes sir." I nodded in response, going automatically into my usual submissive state. He growled and gripped my long locks, tugging me back so I was looking up at him.

"No whore." He licked his lips, staring down at me with dark eyes. "No, you call me daddy." I swallowed and nodded as he pulled my hair harder. "Understand whore?"

"Yes daddy." I'd have nodded if it wasn't for his grip, which he loosened as soon as I said the word.

"Good whore, now get to work." He sat himself down, spreading his legs so I had easy access to him. His hard shaft twitched before me and I leaned in to it, unable to resist. I extended my tongue, swiping it up along the shaft until I got to his head. I took a deep breath, knowing I'd need it, then parted my lips and took him between them. I inched my way down his thick length, lapping my tongue aganst him, well as best I could anyway. He was right, I was a whore, which was why I was able to take him without struggling. Fuck knows what'd have happened if this had been my first cock.

As I got closer to the base I did struggle a little, after all he was fucking huge, but I did manage to take him to the base. I held him there for a few moments, any longer and I would have gagged, then started to move. Above he let out a half chuckle, half moan. "Yeah, such a true fucking whore. Taking my dick like a pro." He growled as I bobbed steadily on him, taking him fully each time I went down. "You're fucking wasted as a bassist whore."

I'd heard that, or similar, before now several times. I smiled around him and hummed, sucking harder on his shaft. I'd had to admit, I'd heard it so often I considered it. Maybe if anything happened to Bullet, I'd become a fully time dickslut. Maybe.

I kept sucking and humming around him, brushing my tongue against his underside as I did so. His fingers threaded through my hair and, with a growl he held me down once I had him fully down my throat. After a few moments I choked on him and he chuckled again, only letting go when I was drooling around him as I gagged. I shifted back, taking deep breaths through my nose but not letting him out of my mouth. "Such a dedicated slut." I nodded as best I could witha mouthful of cock and he grinned. "Well, let's see if your ass is as good as your mouth whore."

I nodded and pulled off him fully. "Yes daddy. Should I strip?"

"Yes whore. And be quick about it." Again I gave him a nod and got up, shifting my arms and pulling my t-shirt over my head to expose my chest. He smirked, doing the same to his own, tossing it aside as I did the same.

I reached down, undoing my fles quickly and pushing my own jeans down to my feet, along with my boxers. He smirked, his gaze on my crotch. "Well, well, you certainly are a little whore." I felt myself flush at his words, his emphasis definitely on the word little. I wasn't exactly well endowed and that was all the more obvious in comparison with his horse cock.

"Yes daddy." I whispered softly as, with one foot I nudged my clothing aside. As I did so I reached back, removing the plug from my arse. I'd started wearing it before gigs awhile back, it made things easier for the frequent post-show sex sessions. Plus it was such a turn on to perform with it inside me.

He sneered at me, licking his lips as he watched me. "You really are such a fucking whore."

"Yes daddy." I nodded and blushed slightly, setting the plug aside as I toed off my shoes, leaving me fully naked for him.

"Now whore, bend over the table, I want to see that ass of yours." I nodded and shifted to the table, leaning over it so my ass was in the air for him. "Good whore." I heard him speak as he moved behind me, his steps soft on the floor. His hand brushed over my skin and he growled, grabbing my arms and pulling them behind my back. I felt something wrap around my wrists to bind them in place. His belt, I realised as soon as he tightened it up. "There, that'll make sure you're a good whore and not touch that pathetic excuse of a dick while I fuck you."

"Yes daddy." I replied, squirming against the surface of the table. He slapped my ass and growled.

"Keep still whore!" He snarled out the words, bringing his hand back down on my ass. I stayed still, well as still as I could, as he held me down with a hand on the small of my back. A few moments later I felt his slick fingers press against my hole. A low groan left my lips as his digits sank into me, working me open wider for him. For anyone else the plug would have been enough, but well, he had that huge horse cock.

He worked his fingers for a few minutes, until he had three of them inside me opening me up. Then he removed all of them and moved his hand to hold me open. I braced myself, taking a deep breath as he moved closer, so that his head pressed against my hole. "Now, be a good whore and don't spill your load."

"Yes daddy." I moaned out the words as he slammed into me, filling me up with his huge cock. Even with the stretching it hurt, bringing tears to my eyes, but I knew I could take it. I'd taken fists before after all. I groaned as his full balls slapped against my arse, a sure sign he'd filled me up. Barely giving me chance to adjust, he started to thrust, ramming me hard against the table. "Fuck daddy!" I cried out as he fucked me, his head slamming against my spot with each thrust into me.

"That's it whore, take it like the filthy fucking bitch you are." I nodded and groaned, my eyes lidding as I took his harsh thrusts. He growled, gripping onto my sides for leverage as he gave my ass the pounding I'd wanted from him since before this tour had started. Incoherent sounds left my lips and I clenched around his stiff cock. "Such a dirty little slut." He dug his nails into my skin, spitting on my lizard tattoo as he fucked me. "I'm not going to last long whore thanks to your talented slut holes." Every word was punctuated by a harsh thrust, leaving me breathless. "And you'd better be a good whore and not let your little clit spill."

I let out a low groan, nodding even though I knew it would be hard. My dick was aching between my legs and I knew if I'd had the slightest attention paid to it I'd shoot all over the table. I was thankful he was close, it meant I should be able to hold off long enough for him.

"Fuck whore!" He growled and stilled his thrusts with his dick buried within me fully, and I knew he was filling me up. My dick twitched in arousal, but thankfully didn't spill. He stalled within me a few moments, reaching around between my legs. "Mmm good whore, not a drop."

"Ye...yes daddy." I whispered, voice shaky and breathless as he pulled out of me, his softening dick sliding out of me with a soft pop. I squirmed, letting out a soft whimper at the loss. I felt myself blush as he chuckled behind me. "Daddy can I cum?" I asked, my needy and aching dick twitching again.

"Hmm." He muttered from behind me, as he seemingly considered it. I let out a groan as he pushed my plug back up my ass. Well, I assumed it was mine, though it seemed bigger. "I'm going to let you clean my cock. You have until it's clean to jerk your little dick."

"Thank you daddy." I replied as he undid my bonds and pushed me back to my knees. Almost instantly my mouth was filled with his softening dick, which was much more managable now, and I set to work lapping the taste of us from him. As I did so I grabbed my dick and started wanking. It wouldn't take much, with the taste of him on my tongue and how my ass was sore from his thrusts.

After a mere handful of strokes I came, shooting across my belly with a moan as I licked the last traces of cum from his dick. "Mmm good little whore." His fingers ran through my hair and he took a step back. "You've proven yourself to be an excellent slut. Just as I'd heard." I smiled, panting softly as I trembled from my orgasm. "This will be a regular thing for the remainder of this tour, whore."

"Yes daddy." I grinned, all too eager to get his huge cock back inside me. Fuck, I'd not be walking right for the rest of the tour.

"Now, you will get dressed and go back to your bus. Once there you will write a list of all of your kinks, indicating the ones you have tried. You'll bring it to me before the next show. Are we clear slut?"

"Yes daddy." I nodded, already collecting my clothes to begin to dress. I felt a rush, my mind already racing at what was to come.

"And whore? No fucking your bandmates. They want to get off they use your slut mouth."

"Yes daddy."


End file.
